


La destruction invisible

by Nelja



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Corruption, Decadence, Hate Sex, Implied Relationships, M/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauron n'a aucune peine à feindre la soumission la plus abjecte, si c'est pour parvenir à son but : il s'est promis de détruire le souverain de Numenor de toutes les façons possibles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La destruction invisible

La salle du trône d'Armenelos est sublime, colonnes de marbre élancées et finement sculptées, tentures de pourpre aux élaborées broderies d'or, meubles de bois et de métaux précieux rehaussés de gemmes les plus pures. Même Sauron, qui a appris l'art de la forge auprès d'Aulë, puis de Melkor, a été troublé quand il a vu ces oeuvres d'art, créées et accumulées pendant des dizaines de vies d'humains. Mais il est parvenu à faire passer l'intense jalousie qui lui coupait le souffle pour de l'admiration, à utiliser l'émotion qu'il ne pouvait dissimuler pour tromper mieux encore.

Depuis, Sauron l'a rendue plus belle encore - car son talent est grand - et plus sombre aussi. Les fenêtres ont été remplacées par des vitraux élaborés, et l'éclairage est assuré par des joyaux aux lueurs surnaturelles. Un oiseau mécanique chante dans une cage d'or et de rubis. Son ramage est plus beau que celui des vrais oiseaux, affirme chaque courtisan, ainsi que le roi. Mais cela fait longtemps qu'ils n'en ont pas entendu, à moins de vister Romenna.

Les serviteurs, hommes et femmes, qui s'empressent autour d'Ar-Pharazôn, sont bien plus jeunes, plus beaux et mieux habillés - là aussi, pour être plus plaisants à l'oeil - qu'aux temps passés, mais ils ont tous cette lueur tourmentée dans le regard, et leur fidélité n'est assurée que par la peur.

C'est Sauron qui est responsable de tout cela, et chacun le sait, sauf Ar-Pharazon, qui croit que ses instincts luxurieux se sont éveillés seuls - et pas parce que des phrases d'admiration devant la beauté et la soumission de ses serviteurs portaient en elles un défi subtil qui le poussait à les pousser toujours plus avant.

L'orgueil d'Ar-Pharazôn est si grand qu'il lui tient lieu de luxure, et de tous les autres crimes. Il a forcé sa femme parce que cela lui donnait le titre de roi. Il utilise ses serviteurs de cette façon pour montrer que son ascendant sur eux n'a pas de limite.

Et maintenant, il réclame Sauron au pied de son trône, vêtu d'un voile si léger que des femmes se sont usés les yeux dessus, qu'on devine chaque obscénité de son corps sans pour autant la voir, à genoux sur un coussin de soie. Ce n'est pas seulement pour sa beauté surnaturelle - ou alors parce qu'elle lui apporte encore plus d'envieux - mais pour posséder un ancien roi de toutes les Terres du Milieu qui se plie au moindre de ses désirs, qui vante sa grandeur à chaque occasion, qui supplie pour ses attentions.

Un Souverain légendaire déchu, c'est ainsi qu'on le voit. Mais Sauron est bien plus que cela. Déjà, il sera la destruction de cet homme et de cet empire, et ce ne sera rien pour lui, un fragment de son histoire, un éclat brillant dans un feu inexorable.

Le roi se délecte d'un plat raffiné qu'il mange avec les doigts. Il en offre une bouchée à Sauron qui lui lèche les doigts de façon aguicheuse, puis le remercie, s'extasiant sur les arômes de la nourriture. En fait, il s'en soucie peu. Le seul goût qu'il comprend est celui, amer et sucré, du pouvoir et de la corruption.

Sur le trône voisin, plus petit, presque misérable dans toute cette grandeur, est assise la femme du roi, Tar-Miriel. Cette créature fière, qui feint d'être effacée pour baisser son regard brûlant de haine, déteste son époux, déteste la cour, et déteste plus que tout Sauron, qui pourtant l'a délivrée des ardeurs de son mari, et finira par la délivrer de toutes les façons possibles.

Sauron a suffisamment d'influence sur le roi pour la renvoyer dans ses appartements d'un mot, mais il la laisse regarder ; autant lui donner des raisons pour justifier son antipathie. Il la trouve presque intéressante dans sa pureté stupide. Et ils ont un point commun, le fait de haïr Ar-Pharazôn et d'être attachés à sa chute.

La seule différence est que Tar-Miriel marque sa défiance mais ne fait rien contre son seigneur, alors que Sauron, qui se vautre à ses pieds, a conspiré contre lui depuis des années maintenant. Rien ne l'a jamais plus humilié que de devoir interrompre sa conquête face à lui. Quoi, un mortel, un humain même, et un qui n'a même pas l'appui des forces haïes des Valar ! Sauron aurait pu le tuer n'importe quand, bien entendu, mais cela n'aurait pas été suffisant. Il fallait le rendre méprisable, détruire son corps, son esprit et son âme.

Quand ils se sont affrontés, le roi Ar-Pharazôn était un chef de guerre à l'esprit rapide et au bras fort. Maintenant, les orgies et les excès dans lesquelles Sauron l'a plongé l'ont rendu gras et lent, au point que ses jeunes serviteurs voudraient pouvoir le fuir. Mais Sauron n'en est pas plus affligé ; il n'a jamais vu en lui qu'un autre de ces tas palpitants de sang qu'Iluvatar a créés pour qu'ils meurent.

Le roi se méfiait de lui autrefois, et maintenant, il est soumis à sa volonté ; il suffit à Sauron de se mettre à genoux pour qu'Ar-Pharazôn croie ne pas être l'esclave. Il avait des connaissances sur le monde, par les archives de Numenor, dont les humains des Terres du Milieu ne pouvaient que rêver, et Sauron a déchiré ses vérités pour les remplacer par des singeries plus satisfaisantes pour la fierté royale. Sous son influence, le Vermeil a renié les Valar, rejeté les quelques amis qui croyaient encore en lui, détruit ses propres vassaux et ruiné les colonies qu'il gouvernait autrefois, n'en ramenant plus que des esclaves inutiles qui ne serviront qu'à alimenter la gloire sanglante de Melkor par-delà le vide.

Ar-Pharazôn a eu aussi la vertu sauvage de ceux qui ne mesurent pas leur or, ne plient devant personne et ne pensent qu'au sang. Et maintenant, il compte ses richesses, compte les années qui lui restent à vivre et s'agenouille devant les autels de Melkor pour en obtenir plus, compte les louanges de ses courtisans et offre aux autels brûlants ceux qui ne lui fournissent pas leur quote-part.

Et sa luxure grotesque de voit à travers ses vêtements de brocart et de velours. Sauron l'effleure sans sembler la toucher, danse autour comme un serpent.

"Combien de sacrifices ont été offerts aujourd'hui ?" demande Sauron, appuyant plus fermement sa joue contre la cuisse du roi.

"Trois cent quarante-et-un." répond le roi satisfait.

"Majesté." répond Sauron d'un ton d'émerveillement soumis, "il est de plus en plus certain que le Seigneur Melkor éloignera de vous la mort de vieillesse. Qu'avez-vous ressenti en voyant la fumée s'élever ?"

"L'impression de ma puissance." répond Ar-Pharazôn, pensif. "D'être capable de n'importe quoi pour honorer la Nuit."

Le roi Ar-Pharazon croit qu'il connaît quelque chose de l'obscurité, mais il n'y a là rien de plus qu'un instinct animal. Cela peut le faire tomber, oh oui, aussi profond qu'il faudra, mais il ne le comprendra jamais.

"Personne n'a jamais offert ou n'offrira jamais plus au Roi de la Nuit." ment Sauron. "La seule offrande qu'il pourrait estimer plus serait l'Arbre Blanc, votre Majesté, vous avez aisément achevé de me convaincre que le pouvoir des prophéties était supérieur au vôtre sur ce point."

Un lourd silence envahit la pièce. Les serviteurs s'immobilisent pour ne pas faire un bruit. Sauron a l'impression de sentir la reine frissonner.

"Et pourtant !" s'exclama Sauron à voix haute, broyant ce calme, "Je ferais tout pour vous !" Son visage s'est niché entre les cuisses d'Ar-Pharazôn maintenant, mais il courbe encore son cou, pour que sa voix soit mieux entendue, et pour que son oeil, au lieu d'être fermé, puisse accrocher l'éclat d'un des vitraux qui représente le Roi de la Nuit, combattant à lui tout seul la horde des Valar. "Oh, ne savez-vous pas que je vous appartiens ? Je serai fier à jamais de l'avoir choisi - car j'aurais pu continuer à vous affronter, et mon sort aurait alors été pire que la destruction !"

Il peut sentir le sang du roi s'enflammer sous cette dévotion. Le feu, partout où il se trouve, physique ou spirituel, fait ricaner Sauron sourdement, comme un germe de destruction et de cendres déguisé en lumière.

"Vous serez le maître de ma vie et du monde à tout jamais..." murmure encore Sauron, sont la sincérité n'est pas feinte, juste la personne à qui il s'adresse. Sa voix vibre d'une adulation dont la puissance pourrait l'anéantir, et rien n'est plus efficace pour que le roi de Numenor ouvre ses chausses en hâte, offre sa virilité à son conseiller en croyant être vainqueur, comme il lui a offert tout le reste. Son sperme rappelle le goût de la chair humaine.

"Je peux couper cet arbre." dit-il en s'affaissant sur son trône, épuisé. "Rien ne m'arrêtera."

"Qui pourrait en douter ?" répond Sauron. "Si un être dans l'univers avait la puissance de vous détruire, pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas déjà fait ?"


End file.
